Warcraft Cosmology
Main Universe Great Dark Beyond The Great Dark Beyond represents the mortal and the physical universe. It is an infinite living realm composed of innumerable stars, worlds, moons, and mortal civilizations. Azeroth is found in it, and it is merely one of the countless worlds drifting through vast reaches of the Great Dark. Azeroth has a few pocket dimensions. The physical world is referred to as the material world and is in contrast with the realm of spirits, such as the Twisting Nether. Dimensions/Realms/Planes Emerald Dream The Emerald Dream is an ethereal realm of spirits and untamed nature that exists alongside Azeroth. The titanic keepers forged it to act as a map for the evolutionary path of Azeroth's flora and fauna. As life ebbs and flows across the physical world, the spiritual energies that stature the Dream keep pace with it. Ny'alotha Ny'alotha is a realm inhabited by the Old Gods and their minions. It is separated from the physical world by a thin veil. Shadowlands The Shadowlands are nightmarish realms of decay, labyrinthine spiritual planes teeming with the souls of the dead who have passed from the world of the living. They have existed ever since mortal life arose in the physical universe. Its main realms are Ardenweald, Bastion, Maldraxxus, Revendreth, and the Maw. There is also at least one pocket dimension in it. Twisting Nether The Twisting Nether is the astral plane between worlds that lies in parallel with the Great Dark Beyond. The forces of Light and Void bleed together at its boundaries, engulfing the Twisting Nether in perpetual strife. Sometimes, the volatile energies that pervade the Nether intrude upon the physical universe, warping reality beyond measure. There are also a few pocket dimensions within. Light and Void Light and Shadow are the most fundamental cosmic forces in existence. Although contradictory in nature, they are bound together on a cosmic scale as one cannot exist without the other. Pure Light and Shadow dwell in a realm outside the borders of reality, but shades of their presence are found in the physical universe. Light and Shadow bleed together at its boundaries, engulfing the Twisting Nether in perpetual chaos. Other Realities/Timelines/Multiverses Alternate Timelines Throughout the course of the Warcraft universe, there have been a number of alternate timelines, The Caverns of Time act as a crossroads for the various tunnels called timeways, and through them, one can travel back and forth along the ebb and flow of time. They are infinite in numbers. War of the Ancients The events of the War of the Ancients were altered by the involvement of several time travelers from shortly after the Third War. While most of the major outcomes remained the same as before, some things were changed like the preservation of Blue dragon eggs, killing Hakkar the Houndmaster and Nordrassil being planted a thousand years earlier. Escape from Durnholde Keep Due to the interference of the Infinite Dragonflight, Thrall's escape from Durnholde Keep has deviated slightly from how it originally occurred. Taretha Foxton was captured so she would be unable to create the diversion that allowed Thrall to escape. Instead, time-traveling adventurers from year 26 created the diversion, aided him in escaping, and freed Taretha from the Infinites. Taretha's and Thrall's memories of these events were subsequently altered so he would believe things occurred as they originally did. The infinite dragonflight also tried to disrupt the events of Opening the Dark Portal, and Culling of Stratholme, which were all preserved. End Time One of an infinite number of potential outcomes, the End Time timeway depicts the desolate future of Azeroth should Deathwing fail to be stopped. Nozdormu has identified a powerful anomaly that exists in this moment and bars access to the past - and hope of retrieving the Demon Soul. The tormented echoes and his future self - Murozond - was attacked and killed. The timestrand of the End Time timeway was overwritten, giving Azeroth's protectors the opportunity to avoid this potential outcome. However, Nozdormu states that he will still fall to madness in the future. Well of Eternity The final moments of the War of the Ancients were disrupted once more when the adventurers and Nozdormu took the Demon Soul. After the death of Deathwing in the present era, the artifact was returned to its place in time. Warlords of Draenor The alternate universe of the Warlords of Draenor expansion already existed prior to Kairoz and Garrosh's arrival. However, their arrival 35 years into the past of this universe has changed the course of history for this timeline. As it was meant to unfold, Grommash drank Mannoroth's blood and made the orcs slaves of the Burning Legion. Artificial/Pocket Dimensions/Spaces/Realms Elemental Plane The Elemental Plane is the prison plane constructed by the Keepers where they imprisoned the elementals ages ago, before they defeated the Old Gods. The plane consists of four interlinked regions existing within a pocket dimension,1 each representing one of the major elements - Skywall (air), Deepholm (earth), the Abyssal Maw (water) and the Firelands (fire). Highlord Demitrian described it as "the core of this world". Halls of Valor The Halls of Valor (or the Hall of Valor and sometimes referred to by the vrykul as Valhalas or Valhallas) are said to be located high up in the clouds above Stormheim, however, they are also mentioned to be above Helya's realm of Helheim. This is where the greatest warriors of the vrykul are called to serve Keeper Odyn as their eternal reward for being the worthiest. As you are seeking out the Pillar of Creation in Stormheim, you are contending with the Burning Legion cooperating leader of the vrykul in Stormheim, the God-King Skovald. As you race against him through the region, both of your paths lead you to this dungeon, which is the location of the Pillar. You must prove yourself worthy in battle so that you can claim it. We also learn more about the origin of the Val'kyr here. These aren't the undead Val'kyr from Northrend, but the pure warrior of the Light. Its polar opposite is Helheim. The Skyhold is a section of the Halls, which are entered through the Gates of Valor. Helheim Helheim (also called Hel) is the desolate realm of the Val'kyr Helya. Here, the spirits of the dishonorable spend eternity in an endless futile battle, always seeking glory but never able to attain it. This land is connected to Haustvald and Tideskorn Harbor. Category:Warcraft Category:Cosmology